


A Lesson in Demonology

by localmanghoe



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Demons, F/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localmanghoe/pseuds/localmanghoe
Summary: You teach demonology at Robichaux and students just dont listen
Relationships: Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/You
Comments: 22
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yee haw new piece of work lol have fun

Robichaux saw itself as a bastion of magical academia. They thought they were pioneers in teaching students how to hone and perfect their powers.  
The need for only wanting to practise ‘light’ magic was a disadvantage. Magic schools across the world taught magic in all aspects and forms, their students equipped for anything the world threw at them.  
Robichaux’s students? Not so much. A recent infestation of demons in the New Orleans area pointed out the holes in the curriculum. The institution was lucky that they were low-level, borderline harmless beings, meaning the staff and older girls could deal with it.  
It was decided that the school would offer new classes to their students. Classes that would allow them to deal with these cases should they ever arise. So, along with Hawthorne, Robichaux appealed to the international magical community for staff willing to teach these classes.  
That’s where you came in.  
You had recently graduated from a magic university in England, your speciality being demonology. You loved Europe, but this was the perfect opportunity for you to see more of the world, to learn about forms of magic not available to you at home. Your plan was to teach for a few years and train people sufficiently enough for you to then retire from teaching then travel.  
It seemed easy enough.  
How wrong you were.  
Miss Cordelia and her staff seemed to get in your way of fully teaching, sanitising and limiting exactly what could and couldn’t be taught. In order to teach your classes, you summoned the relevant demons for your lessons. Your students then being taught how to deal with it before vanquishing back to the corner of hell it came from.  
They weren’t allowed to summon their own demons. In fact, they seemed to be unwilling to learn even the basic rules of the art.  
This wasn’t much of a problem, however. If your students stayed out of your books and followed your instructions properly, there shouldn’t have been many problems.  
That all changed when you heard a scream from the basement. You and Mallory ran to the sound, dreading what you may have found.  
The basement was dark. It smelled like sulphur and smoke. Four of your students were pressed up against the wall and shaking. One of your books lay open on the floor, sticks of chalk broken right next to it. Your eyes followed the trail of destruction to a summoning circle drawn in the middle of the room. They had broken into your office, stolen a book and summoned something.  
You finally looked at what exactly was inside the circle. A pair of fine leather shoes followed by long legs in black tailored pants. Its hands were white with claw like nails, black veins could be seen through the translucent skin. It had broad shoulders, covered by a black silk shirt. You took a deep breath, preparing yourself, before looking at its face. Its skin was pale, its eyes as black as coal, its hair was like threads of gold that brushed the top of his shoulders.  
It made eye contact with you and grinned, showing of his razor-sharp teeth.  
“Well, hello there little witch.”  
His smooth voice seemed to bounce off the insides of your skull, feeling it all around you while simultaneously echoing inside your head.  
You had absolutely no idea what your students had summoned. Whatever it was, you could feel the power radiating off it. It filled you with a dread you had never felt before. You could feel the anguish of all the souls in hell just being in the proximity of the creature.  
Mallory had the look of shock on her face, you thought it was out of horror. But it was something else.  
Recognition.  
“Y/N?”  
“What Mallory?” you replied. The sound of her name made the demons face sour, an animal like grown filling the room.  
“You need to get rid of him right now,” she whispered.  
“Miss Y/N please,” begged on of the students, tears steaming down her face. What on earth had he done to them from just inside the circle alone?  
You swallowed the bile that was building up. Holding your head high and walking towards the demon.  
“Aren’t you going to ask for my name?” asked the creature.  
“I’m not keeping you here long enough for me to need it”  
He raised his brow in amusement.  
You walked around the circle while looking at him, he followed your every step. You were looking for the point where you could break the circle, sending him back. You thanked whatever gods that existed that your student had at leas a sliver of enough common sense to salt the perimeter, containing the demon. But you knew he wouldn’t last much longer in there, before he could break out and cause whatever havoc he had in mind.  
“That’s rude, I’ve only just arrived,” he pouted.  
“I don’t offer demons tea and biscuits,” you stopped where you needed to.  
“Just a hair of yours over that salt line, and I could destroy you,” he pointed out.  
“go to hell,” you bit out, shooting your leg forward and smudging the chalk, breaking the summoning circle.  
The demon tried to pounce at you now the salt line was broken, but the chalk started to smoke and singe, stopping him in his tracks. He growled as he was frozen into place, the smoke wrapping itself around him, engulfing his form, before dissipating into nothingness.  
The lights of the room turned back on, the chalk and symbols were blown away. The feeling of dread lifted from the room, taking the stench of sulphur with it.  
You finally let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding, before snapping your head in the direction of your students.  
“All of you, my office now!” you shouted, using you magic to collect your stolen items. They all whimpered and nodded before tumbling out of the basement.  
“Lets go Mal”  
Mallory didn’t reply, in daze, still staring at where the demon formerly stood.  
“Mallory? Earth to Mallory,” you snapped your fingers, her eyes blinking and finally looking up at you.  
“Are you alright?” you asked.  
“Umm… yeah… I- I’ve just never seen a demon before you know,” she replied.  
“Yeah it happens. Sorry about that, it looks like I need to invest in some lock and key system now,” you said, walking out of the basement and shutting the door behind you.  
You walked back towards your office, making small talk. An intense itching behind your right ear not letting you pay attention to the conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lil filler before it starts to get good

A restless night was followed by the sweltering heat in your room that morning. You knew New Orleans was hot, but it was never this bad. Maybe your AC was broken, but that would have to wait, you had some strong words for the students in the assembly that morning.  
You were almost late as it took you half an hour to find your underwear. Your drawer was totally empty, and you knew that you had just done your laundry. It was eventually found in a box under your bed, in a place where you didn’t put it.  
////  
“Ladies and Gentlemen,” you started, glaring at the students in front of you. “Might I remind you that breaking into staff offices and stealing things is forbidden. The materials in my office are dangerous and not something to be messed with. You never know what you could awaken, as the ladies learned yesterday. If this happens again, you will immediately be expelled. We’re extremely lucky that I was on campus yesterday to deal with the issue,” you finished with a sigh. You didn’t want to think about what that demon might have done, or what he was capable of. That salt circle was not going to contain him for long at all.  
You watched the students file out after Cordelia had also said her strong words, worrying about the feeling of dread that hadn’t left you since yesterday.   
////  
You made your way to your first class of the day, the sound of your heels echoing through the halls. You stopped in your tracks, double checking the mirror you just passed. You thought you saw something looming over you. When you looked again, nothing was there.   
You must have been seeing things, your subconscious playing off recent events. You shook your head and entered the classroom.  
“Good morning class,” you greeted, putting a smile on your face.  
“Today, we will be going over protection and safety while summoning. It’s the first thing I taught you, but it seems that we need a refresher. You will be getting quizzed at the end of next week so please do pay attention and come see me during my office hours for any help and clarification,“ you explained.  
The class groaned at the mention of a quiz. You paid them no mind while you looked for the PowerPoint. Your brows furrowed, the file wouldn’t open, the dialogue box stating the file had been ‘corrupted’. You checked the backup on your USB, that too came up as corrupted.   
You slammed the laptop shut, getting out of your seat towards the large white board. “Unfortunately, were having some technical difficulties so we’ll be using the board.”  
The class flew by, the lunch bell signalling it was time to pack up. You hoped that they had retained this useful information this time around. You locked the door behind you, heading to the staff room for lunch.  
////  
“Queenie how was your trip to LA?” you asked, the staff nodding in agreement.   
“It was good, I really enjoyed myself. We should all go at some point.” She turned to Mallory, “thanks by the way for suggesting I don’t go to the Cortez. The concierge at the hotel I stayed at had nothing but horror stories so thanks for saving me the money,” she laughed. Mallory only smiled; she had seemed vexed since last night. You’d try to catch her later.   
“Of course, you had a good time,” Madison interrupted, “I did give you the perfect itinerary.”   
The room chuckled in response. You hadn’t known Madison from before her stint in hell, but you had been told that she had changed a lot. You didn’t mind her company; she had the most entertaining stories to tell.   
You bit into your apple, distracted by the conversation before you spat it out, the whole room looking at you. It tasted rancid. When you looked down, the apple was rotten on the inside.   
“What the fuck?”  
The whole room looked surprised. You gagged and threw the apple in the bin, heading to the sink to wash your mouth out.   
“The whole fruit bowl is rotten,” said Zoe, picking up a squishy piece of fruit.   
“Weren’t they just picked this morning?” you asked.   
Mallory nodded in response.  
As the room erupted into conversation, you thought you heard a deep chuckle to the right of you, your ear beginning to itch again. When you looked, no one was there. It couldn’t have been Kyle; he was on the other side of the room with Zoe and Madison.   
You took a deep breath, the taste of the rotten apple still lingering in your mouth.   
Thank god it was the weekend.   
////  
You caught Mallory just after dinner.  
“hey… are you alright Mal? You seem a little out of it today.”  
She sighed before speaking, “It’s just … that creature yesterday threw me off a little. I wasn’t expecting to see him… I mean… it. Yeah, I mean it, ever.”  
You nodded at her reply. “That’s perfectly normal. The living are never supposed to be within the vicinity of demons like that. It was incomprehensibly powerful. If it had been here any longer, the whole school would have felt the same, just by him standing there.”  
You held her hand, placing a little pouch in it, “This is a tea mix that should sooth the feeling of dread that’s lingering around. You can keep whatever’s left over under your pillow, it should help you sleep.”  
She gripped your hand tighter, “Y/N? How did the kids end up summoning him? Are you sure he’s gone? If he’s as powerful as you say, how do you know that breaking the circle was enough?”  
You held both of her hands now, making eye contact with her, “to answer your first question, I still don’t know how the students managed to do it, but I’m trying to get to the bottom of it. The demon world is dangerous and scary, but they too have rules to follow, just like us. That answers your second question, the rules in place are rarely broken by demons or those that summon them. There may be a few exceptions. But I don’t think there’s any exceptional circumstances in this case. Unless it was like… the prince of hell, or like had some unfinished business, there’s no reason for it to stay. I mean, we don’t even know its name.” you laughed.  
Mallory just gave you a tight-lipped smile, nodding and letting go of your hands. “Thanks for this, I think it’ll really help.”  
“Have a good night Mal,” you waved, “And sweet dreams too,” with the final word, you walked towards your room.   
You didn’t notice the grinning face in the mirror behind you.   
////  
You let out a happy sigh as the warm water hit you. A hot shower is what you needed after these hectic two days. You took your time to massage the shampoo into your scalp, before rinsing it and applying your conditioner. Rolling you shoulders in the warm water. You moved your hands to massage your neck and shoulders, trying to ease the tension that you felt. You stopped and your eyes shot open. It felt as if another pair of hands was on you, mimicking your movements. You slowly let go of your skin, hoping that it was the water pressure, but the sensation continued when you put your hands down. You wanted to panic, but the phantom hands seemed to hit just the right spot, causing you to groan in appreciation. It was difficult not to let the sensation fully take over you, but you snapped out of it as you felt the ‘hand’ move down your spine. You yelped at the feeling, quickly turning the water off and grabbing your towel.  
You tried to calm your breathing, going to wipe the mirror. But in the corner, a little ‘666’ was written into the steam. You furiously wiped it away.   
Maybe the years of handling demons was finally getting to you, you thought to yourself. You walked into your bedroom, it felt freezing compared to the bathroom. You quickly put on your clothes and crawled into bed. You didn’t even dry your hair, having enough of mirrors for one day. You cocooned yourself in your blanket, the warmth lulling you to sleep. Before you shut your eyes, you felt like you were being touched again. It felt as if a finger was trailing from the back of your right ear, down your neck. You changed over to your right side, finally stopping the sensation.  
You curled up tried to sleep, wishing that you had one of those little pouches under your own pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

The past few days had been far too stressful, and you were certain it was not good for your skin.  
This was the second night of restlessness, made worse by the paranoia of being watched. But It was finally Saturday; you had the weekend to yourself. No classes and no marking for you to do, making you free to choose whatever activities you wanted to get your mind off things.  
The curse of the missing clothing seemed to have continued today, the only top you could find was low cut and tight, teetering on the edge of being scandalous. You couldn’t be bothered to search for the rest of your clothing, pulling the top on while grumbling to yourself.  
Breakfast was quiet, most of the girls choosing to be off campus over the weekend.  
Your thoughts were interrupted by the sound of heels. “What are your plans for tonight?” the voice belonged to Madison.  
You blew on your coffee, “Hmm not much really. Why? Have any ideas?” you asked.  
“I was thinking. The younger staff hasn’t had a girl’s night out in a while, so we could all go out tonight looking like the sluts we were meant to be,” she grinned.  
You grinned back. A night out was the perfect way to cope with the current situation. You could drink it away and possibly end up with a decent dicking in the end.  
“I’m in,” you replied, confirming all the details with Madison.  
“I love that top by the way.”  
“This?” you pulled at the top, “it’s just an ASOS basic I think, I’m not sure how I feel about all the cleave though.”  
“It’s really nice, might even convince me to buy ASOS basic,” she flipped her hair and left. You chuckled at her antics, she had to be one of your favourite people here.  
With a night out waiting for you, you decided to get to the bottom of your little demon problem.  
////  
You had been sat at your desk for hours now, trying to figure this mess out. Nothing was sticking out to you.  
All the possible mistakes that could have been made with the circle would not have led to the outcome your students got. It was impossible to summon a demon like that using that method, if at all.  
It had to have some sort of connection to the school. Biding its time for the barriers that separated earth and hell to be weak enough to let it through.  
But what sort of connection could this school have? As far as you were aware, there had never been demon summoning practised here. Was it a deal gone wrong? Finally collecting it’s dues? Or was he simply just bored? Restless in the underworld.  
Someone was bound to have answers. And something told you that you would see him again. Knowing his reasons for being here would make him easier to defeat when the time came. Whatever the case, you knew it was a new demon on the roster, one unseen throughout time. The Devil had a plan and it wasn’t a good one.  
With a big sigh, you put your research away, locking it away for you to get back to. You made a note of where you had put everything, clearly your scatter-brained self couldn’t be trusted with even putting your clothes away in the right place.  
The hallway was empty and dark when you left your office. As you turned to lock the door, you heard a creaking.  
The door leading to the basement was open, a chill drifted through the hallway, fear washing over you.  
You shook your head of all the negative thoughts, assuring yourself that some students were playing a prank.  
You walked straight ahead to the door, not looking around you. Maybe if you had, you might have seen that thing walking right next to you in one of the mirrors.  
You stopped just at the threshold of the door, trying to per inside without going any further. Your gut told you not to go in, and you listened, you always did.  
“Hello? Is anyone in there?” you called out.  
You were met with total silence. The feeling unease just got worse, making you slam the basement door shut with your magic. The bump behind your right ear started to tingle.  
You snapped your fingers and turned the hallway lights on, running out and into a more populated area of the school.  
Zoe gave you a questioning look, but chose to let it go after you smiled back.  
you were determined to not sleep here for tonight.

////  
The dress you had chosen was short and strappy. Your makeup dark and bold, ready for a night in New Orleans.  
“We all look so hot!” you shouted to the group; the music was too loud to just talk.  
You had all bought a round each, more than enough for you to get wasted.  
A man in the crowd caught your eye, pulling you onto the dancefloor. You were more than happy to oblige; he was handsome and seemed decent enough. The feeling of his hands all over you made you forget about the stress of this week. It wasn’t long before he was kissing down your neck in the middle of the crowd.  
“Let’s go somewhere else,” you said.  
“I don’t live to far from here,” he replied, lightly nibbling on your ear. “I’m Gabriel by the way.”  
“Y/N,” you quickly replied, not wanting too much small talk.  
You both wrestled your way out the crowd and into the night air.  
////  
As soon as he slammed the door shut, Gabriel was onto you. He tugged at the straps of your dress, while you tugged his shirt off.  
You were only in your panties and boxers as you got to the bed. Landing on your back as he crawled on top of you.  
As you went through the motions, the bump behind your ear began to burn, but you ignored it for the sake of pleasure.  
Gabriel finally thrust inside you, you to threw your head back and moaned. You hadn’t been touched like this in a while. He set a steady rhythm, kind enough to not just chase his own pleasure.  
He began to kiss down the side of your face, you turned to accommodate the action. You looked to the mirror at the side, almost screaming at what you saw.  
It wasn’t Gabriel on top of you, it was that creature you banished.  
The same papery cracked skin, his claws digging into your hips.  
You must have been hallucinating, looking back at the man in front of you.  
He looked at you and grinned. His teeth getting sharper, his eyes had gone pitch black. His skin paled and the black veins came through. You felt his claws now, drawing blood from the tight grip he had. His thrusting had got more erratic and you were sure from the new stretch that he had grown bigger inside you.  
His face morphed into the demon’s face, squeezing you neck to stop your scream. He used the opportunity to shove his fingers down your throat. 

Your eyes watered at the size of him, he was far too big for any human to handle, but he seemed to take his pleasure in your pain, with the way your insides strained to accommodate him.  
He growled, the sound vibrating right through you.  
“Did you really think I’d let anyone else have you? you stupid little witch” he snarled, you could barely hear him over the sound of your own heartbeat.  
He pulled his fingers out of your mouth, using the opportunity to spit into it. He held your mouth shut, forcing you to swallow. Whatever it was, it burned on the way down, painfully so.  
“Clearly the mark I left wasn’t enough,” he growled, slapping your tits.

Despite the pain, your body was betraying you; your walls began to clench around him.  
The demon spat on your cunt, before rubbing your clit and bringing you over the edge. He laughed as he watched your eyes roll back and your legs convulse around him. He wasn’t too far behind, biting down on your shoulder as he filled you up, causing you to finally cry out.  
He pulled out of you with an obscene ‘pop’, fluid rushing out of you. His grin was bloody from the bite; using his long tongue to swipe it all up, before shoving it into your mouth. The large muscle invading every inch of your mouth, forcing you to taste your own blood.  
Your eyes were heavy from the exertion, your senses hazy from the unexpected treatment. He was saying something to you, but you couldn’t hear. He slapped you to bring your focus back to him.  
“let this be a lesson to you,” he reached behind your right ear, gently stroking the little bump, soothing the burn. You were far too drained to reply.  
He removed himself from your form, standing to look in the mirror. You watch as the claws retracted, the cracks in his skin closing, the colour returning. The hair tuned back to black, eyes back to brown, finally, his features shifted back to the man whose body he had possessed. You swear you saw something leave his mouth and go into the mirror.  
The man collapsed in a heap on the floor, but you still couldn’t move to help him. Using the last of your energy, you transmuted yourself back to your bed in Robichaux. An ominous chuckle was the last thing you heard before passing out.


End file.
